The Tough Life Of Chad Dylan Cooper
by channylover
Summary: Chad's life isn't as it seems. Can Sonny get to see the side people don't know?
1. A Friendly Game of Poster

**Oh my gosh! I'm writing a new story! Don't worry, I'm not giving up on Sonny With A Chance of Abuse. I'm just you know, trying to spread my wings and fly.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or the lyrics to Pen & Paper_

**Chapter 1**

"Man you completely suck at poker Tawni." Sonny said laughing grabbing the money from the middle and over to her.

"Oh, that is what this game is called. Um Sonny? How come this card has four leaf clover on it? Ohh is it lucky?" Tawni said with complete excitement.

"Um, yes Tawni. It is very lucky. And you know what is even better? The low cards. So when you get a high card like the Ace or Kings, just put those down." Sonny was getting a huge laugh from this as Tawni's jaw dropped.

"Is that why I have been losing?" She responded in her casual blond giggly voice.

Her question was interrupted by the self centered Chad. "What are you doing here Chad?" Sonny snapped.

"Well is my presence not enjoyed? I have always thought you guys were in love with me." He snapped right back while giving himself a wink in the mirror. Could he be more obnoxious?

"Actually your presence is _not _enjoyed. I know that might break your little tinny-bopper heart."

"Ouch put the claws away missy. Just came by to play some poker."

"Well I guess if you can handle being beaten by a girl." Sonny responded.

"I don't see any girls here." Chad said looking around.

Sonny's face dropped as she stood up getting in Chad's face. "Oh snap!" Zora yelled opening the door to the vent she goes in when she eavesdrops.

"Well I see a girl right in front of me!" Sonny yelled back in Chad's face

"Double snap!" Zora screamed again.

"Can we just play poster?" Tawni said pulling out all the ones she could find.

"Its poker Tawni." Sonny laughed. That completely broke the tension. Sonny and Chad feel onto the couch with tears falling out of their eyes. Sonny never heard Chad laugh like that. Now that she thinks about it, she has never heard Chad laugh. He was always about his "acting" that he never had time to laugh.

After the enemies caught their breath, they took a seat around the coffee table. "Ok, let's change the game. How about black jack?" Sonny said

"No thanks. It's time for my massage. Toot-a-loo!"Tawni screeched running out of the room.

"Guess it's just me and you Monroe."

"Bring it on Cooper." Sonny said shuffling the cards.

Sonny and Chad play many games of black jack. They played straight for an hour and a half.

"So Chad, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl 12 to 4?" Sonny asked

"Who is this girl you keep speaking of?" Chad said

"Shut up!" She screamed playfully slapping him on the arm. Holy crap, he is muscular.

"Man I'm hungry. Want to go to get something to eat?" Chad says standing up.

"Loser buys!" Sonny responds getting up.

"I let you win. I always let girls win." Chad said pulling on his collar.

"Oh so I'm a girl now?" Sonny said as she walked in front of him making him follow. Chad just smiled and followed.

Chad and Sonny went to the arcade/restaurant. They could never get enough of that place. "So, get anything since I'm buying."

"Ok, I'll have the---"

"Ok never mind. I am buying us the cheapest thing on the menu." Chad put the menu up to his face. "How about the...umm....oh here. How does the Grease Tastic Burger sound?" He said looking at Sonny waiting for a response.

"I thought the greatest actor of our generation could pay for better food than that." Sonny wondered.

"How do you think I pay for these beautiful teeth? How do they look?" he asked opening his mouth so she could see inside.

"Just perfect." She answered looking into Chad's eyes. They stayed like that for at least five minutes.

"Ahem Ashley Tisdale Ahem." Chad said between fake coughs.

"Excuse me?" Sonny laughed.

"The getting lost in my eyes." He said pulling his eye lid down.

"Um first of no way! Second, ewww don't do that with your eye!"

"First yes way. Second, why does it gross you out?" Chad said pulling his eye lid down again and scooting closer to Sonny giving her a better look.

"All I have to say is ew to both of them." She said giving him another playful slap.

"You know you love me." He said taking a big bite out of his Grease Tastic Burger.

"You like the way that people stare at you now. You look so fake just thought that you should know." Sonny replied with the lyrics of Red Jumpsuit Apperatus' song Pen & Paper. Defiantly one of her favorite songs.

"You have to be fake sometimes. No one likes the real you in Hollywood. You think that I have a carefree life, but really I hate the person I have to be." He said bringing the mood way down.

"Well seems that Chad Dylan Cooper has more to worry about than what shade of white he needs for his teeth."

"You know it, hon. It's a tough life being Chad Dylan Cooper."

**Don't worry, there is plenty more to come**


	2. The Secrets

**I REALLY want reviews. So please, please review. Or guess what? I won't continue ANY of my stories! Psh ya I just said that.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance_

**Chapter 2**

"Oh yes. Getting thousands of dollars a week is so hard." Sonny said sarcastically while picking up a fry.

"You know what? You don't know half about me Sonny Monroe." Chad yelled throwing money on the table for the bill. What had just happened? Sonny was just joking around with him. She thought they were having a great time as friends.

"Chad wait!" Sonny screamed when she finally got the courage.

Chad stopped back still facing Sonny.

"What the heck Chad? I was just joking around. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but what did I say so wrong?" Sonny said running up to him

"Sonny, you have no idea what kind of life I have. So you can just go live your _funny _and happy life and leave mine alone." Chad said yanking his arm out of Sonny's grasp. What did Sonny do so wrong?

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I am so sick and tired of you thinking you have it so hard." She screamed running out to him. She was now yelling in the middle of a parking lot. Chad was stopped in his tracks. "You make so much money. Your life is perfect so you know what? No one here is buying your nice guy act. We all know that Mommy and Daddy just adore the little rich you."

Sonny was being so harsh. Why would she do that to someone she has a chance to be friends with?

"Allison Monroe, and don't ask how I know your name, you have no idea." Chad was now screaming as he turned around with a single tear running down his face. "How would you like to have parents that expect you make millions of dollars a year? Or a father that gets just a little too friendly?"

"Oh Chad, I'm-"

"Save it. Thanks for being supportive." Chad just started walking down the sidewalk. It was pouring rain but he just put his hood over his head and headed for the studio.

"Chad, wait again!" She caught up to him soaking wet. She stopped right in front of him making it imposable to walk away. "I'm really sorry." Chad started to cry but turned his head so she couldn't see.

"I don't want to go home Sonny." He cried. Sonny grabbed the back of his head pulling him into a hug. "I really don't."

"You are coming to my apartment. My mom is out of town. Come on, let's go."

They walked side by side until they reached her apartment. She started digging in her purse for a key.

"Don't worry. I got this." Chad stepped back, examined the door than took his foot to it with a big thump.

"How did you do that. And even more important, my door!" Sonny said putting her hand on her door.

"I have had practice." They both chuckled as they went inside. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying here tonight? Who am I kidding, I'll stay anyway." Typical Chad.

"Ok you can sleep on the couch. Look good enough?" She said bringing out a couple pillows and a through blanket.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do couches." He joked sitting down and looking at the books on the table. Sonny sat down next to him putting the sleeping supplies on the floor. "What is _Impulse?_" He asked picking up a book about 700 pages long.

"What is Impulse? Are you serious? It is the all-time best book ever. It made me cry."

Chad turned it around and started reading the back out loud. _"Act on your impulse, swallow the bottle, cut a little deeper, put the gun to your chest. Tony's painful childhood memories can be quelled only through pills. Vanessa has a secret that keeps her coming back to the blade. _Ok. I think I have read enough." Chad said putting the book back down and his smile went away.

"Why what's wrong?" Sonny asked confused.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course."

The thing that happened next surprised Sonny to the point of screaming. Chad had rolled up his sleeve exposing deep, infected cuts on his wrist.


	3. Why can't anyone get to three?

As soon as I put a chapter that I love, I have to then have writers block. But I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updating.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance_

**Chapter 3**

Sonny got tears in her eyes. She put her hand on the cuts indented into his wrists, outlining them. She then looked him in the eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, but then he abruptly looked away.

"Oh God, Sonny. Don't make this into like an One Tree Hill moment. It's not that big of a deal." Chad said pulling his shirt down. "So, let's watch some TV." He laid back resting his head on a pillow. He kicked Sonny lightly so she would get off the couch to give him stretching room. He pressed the power button on the remote.

"Sonny? This is jacked." He said wincing at the TV. It was an episode of _The Vampire Diaries. _

"How can you not like The Vampire Diaries? I mean look at, um, Daman for example. He is the hottest guy to walk the planet! Who said bad guys can't be sexy?" Sonny sighed snuggling a pillow. She was now sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I have a few reasons. One, I will not say Dragon or whatever his name is, is sexy. Two, I'm tired of all the vampire stories going around. It is just utterly ridiculous. Th-" Chad was counting the number of reasons on his fingers when Sonny cut him off.

"Ok I have some reasons why you're wrong. One, his name is Daman and you're just jealous of his hotness. Two, there is a complete difference between this and Twilight. Edward has Bella eating out of his cold palm, but Stefan has to fight for Elena. She is not just some clueless teenager. Th-" Sonny also got cut off.

"Shhh!" Chad screamed. Sonny giggled as she saw Chad deeply into the show. "Holy chiz! That Daman dude just popped up in that chicks closet!"

"I knew you would like it." Chad was now sitting up so Sonny sat next to him. "Wait, does that mean you weren't listening to me when I was talking?" Sonny said as her expression changed.

"Lighten up Sonny. I never listen to anyone. Don't take it personally." They exchanged friendly glances and then returned their attention to the TV.

They spent the next hour intensely watching the show. Whenever a love scene came, one of them awkwardly got up to _ use the restroom._

"Ok ready for bed?" Sonny said.

"Yes mommy Sonny. I am now ready for bed." Chad mocked.

"Ok just so you know, you're lucky I'm letting you stay here. Don't push your luck." She exclaimed pushing the blanket and pillow at his chest.

"Ok. I do appreciate it."

"Whatever. Well are you going to sneak into my knives tonight?" Sonny said jokingly slapping backside the head.

"Wow Sonny. That was low." Chad said shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to joke around. I'm truly sorry if I hurt you."

"Wow that was too easy. Man this will be useful later on."

"You suck. I'm never talking to your jacked face again." She joked while trying to use some of his words.

Sonny started walking down the hall and turned off the light. "Can you tuck me in?" Chad yelled.

"Shut up, Cooper." Sonny yelled back.

Sonny was in her room listening to her Red Jumpsuit Apparatus for about five minutes. But then she decided to go get a cup of water.

"Ahh!" Sonny heard Chad yell.

"What's wrong?" Sonny screamed running into her living room.

"You wouldn't know."

"No tell me." She said on her knees next to the couch.

"Well, sometimes when I try to fall asleep, I get this little twitch thing. Like I trip over something or I bump into a table."

"No way. I thought I was the only one who ever did that." Sonny said with her happy voice.

"Well it looks like we have something in common after all huh Monroe?"

"I guess that's true. But I can tell you I don't cut myself"

"That's cold." He said as she got up to again turn off the lights for the night.


	4. Oatmeal and Dreams

** HeHe I have not updated this story in like MONTHS! I'm sorry. It will be ok. Well as always, I would greatly enjoy if you read and review. P.S I HAVE NOW CHANGED THE POV OF THIS STORY TO SONNY AND CHAD. Don't worry, I will make it clear every time who's it is, I just thought that it would make the story easier for me to write. Yes, I am a selfish person.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sonny's POV**

_"What are you doing here?" I asked still not 100 percent sure I was awake. _

_ "I needed to talk to you." Chad said sitting on the side of my bed. I was wearing my cow pajama pants with my purple tank top. Just wonderful. I was preparing for extreme harassment._

_ "This can't wait 'til morning? At least when I'm not wearing cow pants?" I said burring my face in my pillow._

_ "No, it can't" This was very weird. _

_ "Oh, God Chad. Did the little actor get lost on his way to the bathroom?" I joked._

_ But Chad didn't laugh, he just inched closer and closer. He grabbed my face forceful yet gentle. And what I wasn't expecting was his lips touching mine. My heart was racing, but I had never felt so close to Chad. I got too excited and pulled his face closer and tangled my fingers in his hair. _

_"Son-"_

I then suddenly woke up. Did I just dream about Chad Dylan Cooper? No, I couldn't have. Well it's just a dream. It doesn't have to mean anything. I can't help what I dream. Heck, I once dreamed that my grandma was streaking down the mall. So, dreams just happen. Right? Right.

Obviously I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided I would go get some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen with Chad trying to figure out how to work the microwave. He just wanted to make a simple bowl of oatmeal but instead he managed to press the popcorn button and defrost at the same time.

I figured I couldn't stand to watch this anymore so I was about to go help him until I looked down. I was still in my cow pjs and tank top. I couldn't walk in there like that.

Wait, why would I care if Chad say me like that? I mean it's _Chad, _not Brad Pitt. But he probably is in his mind. So, I decided that I should walk in there and just wait and see what happens. Boy, was that a bad idea.

"Good morning Mon-" Chad stopped to look at my pajamas.

"Good morning to you to Coo-" I said cutting off his name purposely just like he did.

"What in the world are you wearing?"

"Well, what in the world are you doing to my microwave?" I said nodding at the boiling oatmeal.

"Hey, Chad Dylan Cooper is a wonderful cook. I even put a the silver ware in there so I could just take it out and eat it. See how practical I am?" Chad seemed pretty happy about that disaster waiting to happen.

"Chad!" I yelled so loud. Chad just stood there with a questioned look on his face.

My microwave then caught on fire from the metal spoon. Blue sparks flew out and it looked like he set fireworks on in my house. I ran into the garage, grabbed a bat, and then shattered the glass covering the fire extinguisher. I hurried back inside to come to the fire.

It smelled terrible, like eggs and oatmeal. I tried to hold back a cough while I blew the fire extinguisher all over the fire. I opened the microwave carefully and sprayed it until all that came out was smoke.

I fell to the floor coughing very hard with the white stuff from the fire extinguisher all over my floor and counters. The fire alarm was blaring from down the hall.

Chad just stood there staring at the microwave then burst into laughter. "That was just very exciting." He continued to laugh.

"How could you laugh at a time like this? You caused all of it! I hope you play on cleaning all this up and buying me a new microwave." I screamed. He then sat down beside me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't clean."

I couldn't stand it. I had to do something to get pay back. I mean, he practically burned down my kitchen! So I did the first thing that popped into my head. I pointed the fire extinguisher at Chad and pulled the handle.

His face got so red that I could have sworn he was going to explode. But something I didn't expect, was that he grabbed it right out of my hands and blew the stuff all over me! I then took it back and poured it right on his head.

We blew that stuff all over each other for a while. After it was all gone, I poured the burned oatmeal right on his perfect hair. Next, he pushed me toward the wall.

"Apologize!" He screamed.

"Allison Sonny Monroe does not apologize." I said sarcastically.

"She will if Chad Dylan Cooper says she does." He was still holding my arms up to the wall.

"You are so not as tough as you think." I smiled and then got some oatmeal off his head and then put it on my finger and then into my mouth.


End file.
